The invention relates to a powerful pancratic wide angle projection objective of the type described in Swiss Pat. No. 522,230. This patent describes an objective with a negative front component and a positive rear component between which, for the variation of the focal length, a further positive lens member is axially movable. The shortest focal length of this objective is a multiple of the diagonal of the image to be projected.